


Phases

by ringmasterr



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: BE YE WARNED THERE'S A LOT OF OLD, CRAPPY AF WRITING, Multi, SORRY I FOCUS ON THEM AND NOT THE OTHERS, but hey, for the most part savy will be an adult in these, i'm totally doing a story someday, in which everyone is totally ooc, there's going to be randomly dark ones, these three are my favorite characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 01:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19488436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringmasterr/pseuds/ringmasterr
Summary: A collection of AU oneshots and drabbles featuring a grownup Savy Sl-2, Ty Parsec, and Nos-4-a2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, as one of the people who adores Savy, I like to play around in an AU in which she is an adult, instead of a child during the events of the cartoon, giving me more to work with. There will be at least one oneshot in here where she is not an adult, but only that one. I'll specify from one oneshot to another. There'll be old and hopefully some new ones in here sometime too! 
> 
> This first oneshot is from 2010..wow I feel so old now LOL. This is the only one which takes place in the canon universe. I don't know how I would successfully chop this apart to fit an older Savy into it, sooo this is that one where she's not an adult. Probably the only one, so I figured it should be the first up. I also have these up on FF.net, where my handle is Auntie Tano.

_Time to power down Nos-4-a2- permanently!_

_He remembered feeding. He remembered Buzz Lightyear. He remembered… little one, beside him now. And he remembered an annoying little girl._

_A girl that was standing over the ship, staring down at him._

_A girl that was driving something into his randometer; a weapon that broke straight through into his power grid._

_He became aware of an intense pain ripping through his chest as a blunt object smashed through the first layer of alloy; feel it burst through his randometer, and an immense surge of power flee his body amidst the severe pangs. A hundred warning signs went off at once, messages blaring obnoxiously through his motherboard that only served to make the pain worse._

_He could hear the cries of pain escape him- his feral shriek echoing throughout the sewers, before fading to silence as his strength left him._

Nos-4-a2's optics sprung open, burning redder now than they ever had. The girl was driving the stake deeper with every passing second- the grim expression on her face evidence she would not stop. She was the cause of his pain, she would kill him if he did not stop her first, _she had to be destroyed_!

The vampire hissed at her image, clawed fingers poised to rip into her throat to make his pain stop. He lunged with surprising strength, given how little he had left.

His entire frame jolted, and his wings even popped themselves out of his back. He would soar out of the coffin, sink his claws into her delicate little neck, and crush her against the nearest wall. Yes, that would stop her and the pain. That was what instinct told him.

It was wrong.

Instead of colliding with his adversary he fell to the floor, pitifully. His wings refused to fully open, not enough power in his systems for them to prove useful. His claws gripped at the dirty concrete, digging harshly into it as his wound cried out excruciatingly. Another hiss escaped him, his mind still inclined toward a more feral nature as his systems struggled to reboot. His logic was restoring itself bit by bit, though he regretted that fact as his mind found it appropriate to chide him for such a foolish action before bothering to test how deeply the wounds ran.

As the pain diluted briefly he pulled himself up as best he could, taking in his surroundings. His larger optic ran a diagnostic scan of the area, and came to a single conclusion: He was alone. Little one and Lightyear were gone. So was that girl. _Pity._ He very much wanted to get his hands on the lot of them, to teach those wretches a painful lesson.

Especially when the diagnostics on the level of his wounds came back.

He had died. Not for a moment before coming back online, he had truly gone offline. _She had killed him_.

How he had returned was thanks to Zurg. An emergency power grid had been installed elsewhere within his body- one that was weaker than his normal. It got the job done however, geared to activate only if he had been terminated. Presumably as a last ditch effort to give him enough power for one final strike against Lightyear. That it was on now told him enough. It was his only source of power; the weapon had drained his others completely dry.

His optics whirred as his gaze drifted to his chest, observing the wound for himself. The energy absorption stake was still stuck in his chest, while a blue liquid trickled out of the damaged wires and onto the floor.

Nos-4-a2 snarled at the thought of _her_. That little _brat_! That she, a _mere child_ should have killed him- _it was unacceptable_! He was one of the most respected villains in the universe! To think he had met any end by a street punk… It was sickening, and _excessively_ painful to his pride.

Revenge _would_ come later. For now, he would have to satisfy himself with simply surviving. He would feed, and little by little he could restore his power.

Providing he removed the nuisance, first. Gingerly, he clutched the stake- first with one hand, then the other. He considered the pain this would bring for a moment, and only a moment, before he pulled it out with one swift lurch.

The vampire screamed again, the pain absolutely unbearable as more fluid leaked from the wound. The removal of the object made the sensation worse- as he had anticipated it would- but to leave it in would've been a bigger mistake. His optics burned again, diagnostics running to find prey. He needed to feed. Anger still burned over what had happened here, he wanted his revenge, he would have it someday...But he would wait. Feeding was more important now. If he didn't, he would die once more. Then they would win again. He could not allow that. He would survive. He _had_ to.

_Defeat was unacceptable._


	2. Pretense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should have stayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is the first of many playing around with the 'injecting grownup, rookie ranger Savy into a twisted canon timeline' au. It's set during Nos-4-a2, and I randomly generated this word with while a villain song came up in my shuffle, so this is what came of that. I'm sure this is obvious, but just in case, this doesn't exactly follow canon to a T. I need to come back and edit this a bit more like everything else, when I'm not lazy XD
> 
> So yup, she's a young, twenty something in this oneshot.

"Hey, XR!"

Savy closed the lab door behind her, eternally grateful that Captain Nebula could've cared less about the fact she liked to sneak in late at night when she wasn't on call or dead to the world. The LGMs probably would have felt differently had they known about it, but as nice and helpful as they were, the young woman couldn't say she cared about the possibility of frustrating them.

If she did, _big whoop_. It wasn't like she was doing anything _wrong_. She'd worked in here enough as it was, that as far as Savy was concerned, unlimited access was what she rightfully deserved. The cute little aliens didn't have to be the only technological miracle workers. Not that she was here to tweak anything right this second.

Tonight was the start of this week's poker championship- for the rangers and staff that knew about the proceedings, anyway- and XR hadn't shown up for the secret, strategic meeting they'd agreed upon at least two days ago. She'd been told by Booster and Mira that the little guy was tired and had gone into recharge, but Savy had figured that was his excuse to cast away suspicion and slip away the second he had a chance. Since everybody else had finally gone to their homes on Capital planet or settled in for their evening work, this had seemed the best time to come get him.

Hell, staying in the lab for their meeting was probably for the best.

" _XR_?" The fact he wasn't answering her immediately cast doubt on the brilliant plan scenario. Savy sighed as she circled the room until she came upon the recharge chamber, her robot pal strapped in tight and mumbling in stasis mode.

"Figures," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest. Whatever Team Lightyear had gone and gotten themselves into had drained the poor bot dry, and he'd completely forgotten about their plans. Maybe she could convince one of the sentrybots to cash in on her side, or Mira. _Somebody._ She could always wake him up too Savy supposed, but she had to fight with herself over whether that was a good idea or not. Being rude wasn't her main concern. It was whether the poor bot would have enough energy to be up to the task.

Savy had just about come to a decision when a strange noise issued from behind the recharge chamber, compelling her to go take a look. Leaving XR to rest, the young woman walked around the panels that had hidden the storage field from view, arching a brow at the sight that awaited her. She'd heard about Team Lightyear's latest exploits in passing, but the details had been vague and now she could see why. The supposed big thing they'd saved was a box.

_A box_.

And it was being kept under a containment field. _No wonder_ nobody had really been able to give any answers. Considering the strange sound was coming from it however, maybe she would be the first person to figure out what this actually was.

She didn't have to wait long. Almost as if it had been waiting for somebody to show up, the box began to open itself; not exactly unique in itself, until what looked like fog began pouring out of it. Savy jumped as the top flung itself open the rest of the way, and she had only a split second to register the clawed hand the grasped onto the box's side, before a large, robotic figure had suddenly emerged.

Savy had never seen anything like this bot in her life, not even having grown up around many of them in the slums of Tradeworld. This robot was so- so polished, elegant, _unique_. She was actually glad XR was asleep, as it gave her the chance to witness this. Though it also begged several questions, one of which why the robot looked almost disappointed to wake up to her.

"So you're who Team Lightyear rescued, huh?"

The robot didn't answer at first, instead shooting her calculating stares between taking in his current prison of sorts. Savy felt a twinge of guilt at the sight, hoping she could diffuse this tense situation if it was going to turn into one.

" _Rescued_?" Her companion finally scoffed, a male robot given his voice, which resounded with three, distinctive tones. Another thing she'd never come across before, in a robot. Whoever had created him had gone to great lengths to do so.

"Well, yeah." She responded, not sure what else to say. At least not until the larger optic he had, encased in gold, gave a familiar gleam.

"This seems a _bit much_ for a rescue, don't you think-?"

Savy couldn't help but frown at the wounded expression he gave. But she knew there was a reason for these precautionary measures, so she wouldn't hold anything against Team Lightyear or Captain Nebula. The LGMs were the ones who should've picked up on this. Why nobody had bothered to try studying the box until now was beyond her.

"I don't think they took a very good look at the-your box," Savy spoke up for her fellow rangers, "Command had to take precautions, Zurg supposedly wants you real bad. You know why?"

If she knew, then she could help keep him out of harm's way, and Command could understand him better. There was also the fact she was curious what Zurg wanted with the likes of him. He was a top-notch robot, but there needed to be more reason than that for Zurg, or any villain really, to pursue a single bot. Something was special about him, beyond the way he looked. There had to be some kind of function both powerful and easily abused.

"I have a power that no other robot can boast," he answered, so quickly it was as if he'd rehearsed it beforehand, "my ability to manipulate energy is second to _none_."

Savy fell silent, torn on whether to be amused or surprised by his level of ego. Then again, maybe he was just programmed this way, to be blunt and to the point about his level of ability. She didn't really have any reason to doubt his claims, and arrogance suited her better than beating around the bush. That sounded exactly like the sort of power Zurg would love to get his hands on.

But who had built him with so much power? And _why_?

"Then it's a good thing he didn't get to you," she replied, growing more contemplative by the second. "...But why didn't you get out of the box until now?"

The more pitiful-looking gleam in his eyes seemed to shift into something darker, but only for a few seconds. Either it was the lighting in here and her eyes playing tricks on her, or he felt she was taking a shot at him.

"My one flaw, you see," he began, though it had taken him longer than it should have to respond. "I protected myself and the rangers as best I could, but my powers require _massive_ recharge time, if used like that."

Savy rubbed her chin thoughtfully, trying to formulate a plan of action. A great part of her wanted to let the robot out so he could tell his story to Nebula and everybody else. She'd get in trouble for doing it, but if it helped him and them out, that wouldn't matter. But there was a smaller part that insisted she go speak to Nebula, even Buzz, about this first. That tiny side where her more obnoxious, law-abiding self resided. The containment field wouldn't be safe if Zurg and his cronies waltzed on in, but Zurg himself wasn't going to mount an attack tonight, and Darkmatter wasn't that suicidal. That left the Hornets, but there was so much energy in Star Command that if they did come after him, she was fairly certain her new acquaintance could handle himself, If the boasting about his level of power was true.

Savy heaved at herself as the Buzz in her head won out, convincing her it was for the best she tell somebody else first. Decadent as the robot was, he also looked like the kind people would be easily startled by, so dragging him from here all the way to Nebula's office didn't seem like the best idea. An amusing one, yes, but not the one she would go with.

"Let me put a word in with Nebula. I'll need to rough 'im up a bit, so it may take a few minutes."

Her companion arched an optic ridge, and she thought about telling him the truth about the commander's less than enthusiastic view on bots. As blunt as she could be, however, Savy didn't want to be the one to tell him that. He'd find it out on his own, soon enough. Hopefully the commander would be at least a little favorable to this one, if only because he'd saved space ranger lives.

"Trust me, it's better if I handle it."

He made no attempt to argue with her on the subject, instead enveloping himself with the cloak he wore and hovering, waiting for her to leave and do just that.


End file.
